feelings
by yuki no usagi ex-seven
Summary: both isana and kuroh has feelings for each others but still didn't understand their own feelings for each others until finally something happen... rated T to be safe n please RnR please ! and K didn't belong to me they belong to Go Ra but this story does
1. Chapter 1

Feelings:

By:yuki no usagi ex-seven

Uuuum… well… here is the situation well I probably read and put on a lot of review but honestly I love writing a story as well but well you see I'm not really good at it and this also my first fic so go easy on me… and mind to put on a review or critic to me please! Appreciated it thanks well here goes nothing uuh by the way I don't own K or any of it's characters but I only have the story abd the idea in this fic

Feeling:

*isana POV*

Hi my name is isana yashiro today is a very good day after dealing with all the mess that has been tailing me around and I almost lost my life this is a very good day indeed. right now I am sitting right at my room at my school dorm well.. in front of my dining table just to be precise with you guys. at first I was living alone in here well not alone I guess if you count my cat but now I'm living with two other people besides myself first my cat that can transform into a human girl and then one of the person that just tried to take my life just a few days ago yep that's him of course yatogami kuroh he is a very strong swordsman and a very good cook as well and well he also very… hand..some… I guess… and I sometimes also felt a little weird when I'm around or near him when I near or close to him my would sometimes skip a beat or sometimes it would pounding really fast like a drum and on occasional time I would blush madly around him and also when he near someone else besides me I would feel really sad or my chest would tighten around painfully. I don't understand it what is going on with me yesterday I'm considering of going to doctor to check what is going on with me but I discarded that idea since I think I could figure it out by myself "isana" hmmm I really don't understand this what is going on with me "isana" maybe should i stick with the plan of going and see a doctor to figure this out "isana yashiro are you listening to me!?" I immediately shot my head up just to find *a ready to explode* kuroh in front of me "uuuuhh what? What is it? Did something happen kuroh?" I asked him. "I was asking you to know which is do you prefer a sweet or a salty tamagoyaki(1) !?" I restrained myself from chuckling right he always like this acting . like a housewifes that is preparing a lunchboxes for her family "uuuummm.. I don't really know which I prefer so you can decide it for me kuroh-kun" "okay then I'll put the salty one for you and the sweet one is for her *pointing at neko* lunchbox" "hey I'm not just her I'm neko shiro no neko nyao!" I heard neko protesting at kuroh *ckiiitt* ah there it is the painful feeling that I don't understand there it is. it's always like this whenever I see kuroh is near with anybody that isn't me this feeling pops back to my chest I could feel it my chest it's tightening painfully "etto kuroh-kun I'm gonna be back a little bit late today okay you and neko could have the dinner without me tonight.." what what is it that I'm saying I don't understand how could I say that just now as far as I remember I didn't have any plans tonight so how could I said something that doesn't even exist "alright but why did you have something you have to do tonight?" kuroh asked me "yeah I have something to do tonight it's a little bit important and could took a pretty much long time so you and neko could have thedinner without me since I probably gonna be eating outside…" why…why did I say that? "alright then" kuroh answered maybe I really should gone to a doctor after all…

*kuroh POV*

I wonder what is wrong with him it's almost like he was trying to avoid me when I'm talking to him he didn't look at me in the eye when our eyes met he immediately shifted his gaze to somewhere or something else and when I was near somebosy except him he always look either sad or hurted I don't understand it its almost like he was…he was…jealous at those person geez now I don't understand myself how could I'm thinking that he was jealous because I was close or near other person besides him ha ha ha so funny and now *continues to think* I also sometimes caught him spacing out or blushing when he's around or when he was talking with me but so far the biggest one is this he say he has a business that he needs to take care of what is that? did he either forget or didn't remember that I was always next to him everyday since we met!? if he did have a business I should have know as well! and above of all he also said by himself yesterday that he was bored cause he didn't have anything to do for a whole week! so where does this business coming from!? *haaaah* I really didn't get his attitude recently and also I was always feeling something weird when I'm around or near him I always feel that I have the urge to hug or sometimes… just sometimes alright…. I feel like I was wondering how soft is his skin and lips when I touched it and I also feel a strong urge to just kiss those pale pink lips but f course being the way I am I didn't do it but why did I feel that way…? Well whatever I could always found out about it later but right now I'm more concerned about him he said that he probably going to get home later…right?

*isana POV*

Haaaah it's already 5pm and kuroh-kun and neko usually have a dinner at 7pm its still around 2 hours until thay have a dinner and I said I'll be back late so they can have a dinner without me haaaah… I can't believe how could I say that just now!? well why don't I just wandering around the city that way I probably won't have to be so bored like this

(_time skip: until isana already at the city)_

It's still at 6pm it's still around 1 hour until they had dinner maybe I should just go to homra bar that way I probably has some people or friends to talk to

(_time skip: isana around the way that leads to the homra bar)_

When I'm walking around to homra suddenly I see some people that looks like a bad people they probably have a grudge to homra well judging by how they looking at the homra bar...

*bandits POV*

"hey boss look at that kid he looks like he was part of homra look he was heading towards their base" " yeah right.. well.. he does look like one of them!?" "then what are you waiting for you fools! hurry up and take him! so that we can get revenge to those homra guys for messing with us yesterday!" "ye-yes boss right away boss!"

*isana POV*

Uh oh.. this is bad why did i felt like I was being followed by those bad looking guys did I do something to make those guys angry well whatever it's still doesn't change the facts that those guys were after me right now "hey you kuso gaki get back here we need you right now oi kuso gaki!" okay now it's really bad I have to hide somewhere! Ah here! I can hide behind those boxes *yashiro immediately jumped behind one of the box but unfortunately looks like lady luck is not on his side today* oh god please don't let them find me please…please… *deg* "ha ha ha found you kuso gaki!" kuroh-kun help me…please

*kuroh POV*

Okay now what the hell is going on with him its 10pm already and he hasn't gotten home yet what is wrong with him *zeekkk* wha-what is it just now almost like I was being stabbed my feelings is really bad right now maybe I should go and look for him.

(_time skip: to school building)_

Damn it! Where the hell is he!? I've been looking around for him in the entire school building and I can't seem to find him anywhere maybe I should go and try to look around the city.

(_time skip: to the city)_

Well the hell with it! I can't find him anywhere urgh now I'm feeling more and more worried about him… uhh just sitting here wouldn't changed anything I have to think clearly and think where would he went when he went to city think..think yatogami kuroh… *ne kuroh-kun let's go to homra bar to eat some desserts* that's it he probably at the red clans base I should go and see if he is there or not

(_time skip: to homra bar)_

*dubraaaakkk* "hey what the hell is that!?" "how should we know yata-san " rikio and bando answering while sweatdrop "is.. isana yashiro in here?" kuroh asked immediately "deme kuroinu if you're looking for that rascal he's not here and how dare you destroy the door of our base" misaki answered while shouting at kuroh "aka no clanmans I have no business what so ever with you guys but I need to know do you guys has seen isana yashiro around the city?" "no we haven't why are you looking around for him anyway? weren't you always sticking with him everyday?" misaki said with a sarcastic tone "well that is true but today he went out somewhere and hasn't gotten back yet and I well..i..was…worried" "yata-san there's a message for homra!" "well what are you waiting for? show it to everyone!" shout misaki "hua ha ha ha ha ha members of homra" "hey isn't that.. those pieces of thrash that we beat up yesterday!?" bando asked "yeah they are you moron! But that doesn't matter what the hell do they want with us!?" misaki answered "I want you guys to pay me yen for this kuso gaki right here!" "haaaa… kuso gaki what the hell are they talking about?" misaki said in curious tone "hey isn't that…?" rikio say "THE RASCAL!" "ISANA YASHIRO!" kuroh and misaki shout at the same timing "why the hell did they kidnapped him? he wasn't our member…" bando said curious "ha ha ha ha ha surprised homra? we got one of your member right here! we caught him walking to your puny little base so what do you say give us ten million yen and we release him if you don't maybe we should just kill him instead ha ha ha ha ha" so this is the meaning of my bad feeling just now eh he has been kidnapped by those guys "where is he?"  
"haaaah what are you talking about kuroinu!?" "I said WHERE IS HE!?" kuroh shouted "kh we DON"T KNOW! there happy now?" misaki shouted also "alright alright boys stop it right now it won't bring us any good if we fought right now" said kusanagi that has been quiet until now "ne anna-chan could you track the location of isana-kun?" kusanagi asked anna that has been quiet as well "hai" anna say while nodding her head

(_skip time: until anna finished doing her magic)_

"I found him" anna said "what!? Where where?" misaki said immediately "in here looks like he was locked up in here" anna said "alright I'm heading there" kuroh left immediately "oiii deme kuroinu matteta! were also coming since that rascal was caught because he was mistaken as one of our member so were also coming!" misaki said loudly "well since yata-chan do have a point there I won't object and I also tagging along" izumo said "hai"kuroh said "well then lets go didn't they say that they were going to kill him if we don't give them ten million yen!?" misaki asked "yeah we sjould hurry up or they probably going to kill him" izumo said "yeah lets go now" kuroh went to the exit…

TBC….

Well guys how about it please tell me what do you think about this part sorry I know it's kinda annoying that I cut it when it was nearing the climax but well I kinda ran out of inspiration so I'll probably updated it tomorrow by the way review please or maybe you can give me a suggestion… (^U^) bye..


	2. Chapter 2

Feelings:

Chapter 2

By: yuki no usagi ex-seven

Hi guys it's me yuki here well I know yes yes I know what you're probably going to say to me. Just now I got a review (yahooooo screaming in joy) and cause she is the first to put on a review and suggestion I decided to put her idea on this chapter and also thanks to her I decided to try and put the thirdperson POV in this and also please review so that I can learn from my mistakes thanks~! By the way I'm changing some stuff so please pay attentions:

"talk"

"_thoughts_"

Feelings: chapter 2

*third point POV*

After knowing that isana had been kidnapped by the bandits that was holding a grudge on HOMRA kuroh, misaki and izumo set on to rescue isana cause those bandits has threatened to kill the boy if the HOMRA didn't give them ten million yen knowing where isana has been held hostage kuroh, misaki, and izumo immediately went to rescue him

Bandits lairs : "hey boss are you sure you wanna threatened those HOMRA bastards!?" one of the bandits asked their boss with a hint of scared feelings in his voice "of course I am you fools! I won't forgive them for humiliating me yesterday! I'll make them pay for it for sure HA!" the one that was called as their boss "_I just hoped that they didn't beat us up as bad as yesterday though…" _one of the bandits thought hearing the conversation between his friend and boss

Right now kuroh,misaki and izumo was heading towards where isana was held hostage by those punks "_I swear if I saw one of them around here I'm going to kick them until I satisfied myself_" thought kuroh to himself "ne omae kuroinu why the hell does your face looks like you want to kill someone!?" misaki said in curious tone after all kuroh is always calm and composed but now he looked like he was ready to kill somebody

"it's none of your business" kuroh said while sending misaki a cold and harsh glare "oi deme here I was trying to be nice with you !" misaki answered back with a heated glare "maa maa kuroh-kun yata-chan stop fighting alright it won't do us any good right now and you guys know that" izumo said trying to separate the two from fighting again "_cih i hate to admit it but he's right…_" kuroh thought while stopped his glaring to misaki

"hai sorry kusanagi-san" misaki said while stopped sending his glare to kuroh "now that's more like it" izumo said in a happy tone

*at the HOMRA bar*

Anna was still at the same position from when she had telled izumo of isana whereabouts anna was still staring intently at her red marbles "ne anna-chan what's wrong?" bandou asked a little bit worried "something is not right" anna said quietly "something is not right?" bandou repeated

"hai" anna answered "there is something wrong about isana locations it's almost like he was there but at the same time he wasn't there too though… I can figure out what is the reasons though…" anna explained "well…he wait wait doesn't this mean trouble since yata-san,kusanagi-san,and ano kuroinu was already heading towards the place that you've showed them!" bandou asked with a sudden realization while anna just nodding her head.

*isana POV*

Erggghhh isana grunted a little feeling like he's been asleep for a long time "_are where is this as far as I remember I was walking towards the HOMRA bar… when some bad guys went after me and caught me!" _isana thought as he remembered what had happened to him "well well if it isn't the kuso gaki from HOMRA!" someone with a sarcastic and evil toned voice came from the room "who's that ?" isana asked immediately his voice has a hint of fear in them "my name is ryan I'm the leader of the gang mad dogs!" ryan said with a confidence in his voice "alright then I know you're a leader of a gang but what is it that you want with me!?" isana said with a slight confuse and fear in his voice "hmph" ryan lips then curled up becoming a smirk in his lips "I need you cause you're gonna be the tool for my perfect revenge against those HOMRA bastards! HA HA HA HA!" ryan said in a mad tone that isana can't even tell anymore


	3. Chapter 3

Feelings:

Chapter 3

By: yuki no usagi ex-seven

**Hi guys it's me again yuki~~! Just now I took a peek at the review I was really happy so I decided I would update as soon as possible and I made it I'm soo happy~~! **

**Just for a reminder:**

"talk"

"_thoughts"_

*third point POV*

Meanwhile with kuroh and the others kuroh was running as fast as he can even though he had a calm and reserved expressions actually his mind was on a rampage if you ever see a storm then that was the kind of state that his mind is in right now "_urgh… I hate it when my mind was in this kind of state it was really annoying at it made me feel that I can't think clearly when I should think clearly or else I probably won't be able to rescue him…" _kuroh thought to himself for the first time in his life he was really annoyed by the facts that the shizume city was really large usually he would be very grateful that shizume city was large and that makes some place in this city more comfortable and much more calmer than the other places in the city itself but now he couldn't help but cursed the city largeness .

"oi kuroinu will you at least slow down a little bit! You're running like you were a cheetah with it's tail on fire you know that!?" misaki telled kuroh "then why don't you guys speed up a little cause just for your information isana might have been **KILLED** while we were still in here!" kuroh answered while shouting at misaki "hey easy there! I was asking you nicely and that's what you answered me with? With a shout!? How very nice of you.." misaki said while trying to restraining his body for not to swing his baseball bat at the blacknette "alright boys stop fighting please.. I'm getting tired of stopping you guys from fighting…" izumo said with a sigh and with that both kuroh and misaki stopped and just kept walking.

**Meanwhile in the HOMRA bar:**

"ne anna-chan what should we do?" bandou asked anna who is still hasn't moving from the spot where she was sitting just now "we don't know for sure if isana is there or not since even I can't even tell if he is there or not besides even if we did tell them it would be too late by now they should be nearing the place where isana was held hostage and also it's almost midnight by now and the guy who held isana hostage has already said that he will kill isana if we doesn't give him ten million yen by midnight right" anna said calmly "well that's true but still don't you think it would be much better if we just tell them so just they will know that isana wasn't exactly there for sure…" rikio said "they wouldn't listen for sure especially since they're with misaki and ano kuroinu" anna said answering to rikio "well we can only hope that the three of them would be alright" bandou said with a slightly worried tone.

**Well back to kuroh and the others:**

"_che now here we are trying to save that rascal well I guess it was part of our fault too though…." _Misaki thought while running "na aka no clansman you guys look like you knows who is the one that kidnapped isana do you know those guys?" kuroh asked trying to get more information about isana kidnappers "well… those guys were one of some well known gangs in this city they called themselves the mad dogs but well… yesterday they dare to invade our territory and our beloved yata-chan over here become enraged as soon as he hear the news and immediately rushed over there with some of our nakama and beat the shit out of them and now looks like they got some kind of grudge against HOMRA~~" kusanagi explained to kuroh with a playful tone "hey it wasn't my fault those stupid guys try to invade the king's territory and no one do that and then escape from us!" misaki said while shouting "so this is all because of YOU!" kuroh was close to screaming "ugh stop screaming and blame me for all of this mess you damn kuroinu!" misaki was now obviously screaming "hai hai futaritomo that's it stop now before I burn both of your mouth"kusanagi say with a cold and serious tone and surely of course silenced both of them immediately. Then after a awhile of running and turn here and there kusanagi finally spotted the building that anna has pointed "hey you guys we're here" kusanagi told kuroh and misaki to stop cause they already arrived at their destination.

**(sorry) back with anna and the others:**

"ne anna-chan don't you think they should be there by now?" bandou asked slightly worried "yes they should be there by now now we could only watch and see what will happen…" anna said while staring at one of her red marbles "watch what?" suddenly there's a deep voice coming from the upstairs of HOMRA bar.

**Back with kuroh and the others:**

"ne kusanagi-san this is the place isn't it?" misaki said with an excitement in his voice "hai hai yata-chan aren't you really excited about this" kusanagi said with a chuckle "wha-what of-of of course I'm not" misaki answered while blushing a little bit "_haaah sometimes I really wonder if those two is a lovers or not… but then thinking about it didn't I and isana always acted like that everyday…" _kuroh thought to himself while thinking about isana "_I wonder do I and isana looked like a lovers too just like those two…_" "ne kuroh-kun what's wrong" kusanagi asked in a slightly worried tone well sure the blacknette has always been quiet and all but still "nothing don't worry about it I'm just thinking that's all" kuroh said with a small smile in his face "heeeh I see then were you thinking of that rascal!" misaki said with a playful tone in his voice then something unexpected happened kuroh was blushing even if it was just a little bit but a small pink shade was visible in his face

"wha-what are you talking about… I I'm not thinking about him at all!" kuroh denied while blushing a little "heh I see you can blush too you stupid kuroinu!" misaki said with a sarcastic tone "kisamaaa… speak of nonsense like that again and I swear you're going to lose your tongue…" kuroh warned with a dark voice "maa maaa futari tomo stop right there alright you guys were giving me a headache" kusanagi said while rubbing the temple of his head "hai hai gommenosai kusanagi-san" misaki said with an apologetic tone "now that's better" kusanagi said with a smile "well whatever now we should just open this door and escue isana immediately" kuroh said while placing one of his hand on to the door handle and slowly opening the door…

**and inside the bandits lair:**

"ha ha ha ha ha those damn stupid HOMRA guys were definitely looking everywhere just to find you" ryan said with an evil tone "eemmmhh just how many times do I have to tell you I'm not one of the HOMRA members and they definitely won't look for me!" isana said with a little bit frustrated tone in his voice "hemh just say whatever you want kuso gaki I'm using you as a bait and that one thing is not going to change now you know" ryan said while smirking evilly and then both of them hear a sound of door opened *kriiiieeeekkkk*…

**With kuroh and the others:**

While kuroh opened the door that's leading inside they hear that sound of door being opened *kriiiieeeekkkk*

**Aaandd back with isana:**

"_oh god please let the person that opened this door be kuroh-kun please..please..oh god" _isana thought desperately.

Aaand that's all for now folks sorry but I kinda ran out of idea at the moment and also I'm sorry I couldn't update faster even though I said I will try and update faster I just couldn't cause well you see I got a lot of stuff coming to me so well I just didn't has the time to make and post the next chapter (sorry~~) ind to RnR please… :D


	4. Some notes

Some notes:

Hi it's me yuki here first of all I want to apologize for the very very slow updating of this fics its just that I had so many things that I got to do well mainly I had three reasons for cannot updating this fic…

There's an the end of the first term exam that's going to be held real soon and it's driving me nuts cause I have to prepare from now on unless I want to get a red score for my exam…. but honestly I don't really care about my math exam cause I have given up on that subject completely X( but I do care about the other subjects ^U^

I just got a freaking million amount of assignment thanks to my (extremely) failed math exam so I have to try to stay awake every single night just for finishing them and in the afternoon I slept (hey I need my charging sleep too you know!) and I woke up at 6 pm and I took my dinner and start doing my assignment so basically I didn't have any time to update….(TAT)

I don't have any inspiration and ideas so I'm going to make a poll at my profile so please vote in it

And that's all the things that I want to say by the way the poll is closed at 30 november so please vote right away…

And thanks! ^U^


End file.
